The Prince of Egypt
by Overland Haddock
Summary: Do u all know the story of Moses? I believe that once you all read these chapters, you'll know and want to know more that is involved with this priceless tale and how it came to be. This story can be found in any Bible book you may pick up or even look through. It's in the book of Exodus, which is after the 1st book Genesis. I hope you enjoy and believing it. Is all up to you.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Alright. Do U know the story of Moses? (Rhetorical Question) I will tell u. Using it in a way u shall understand & possibly believe. I hope u enjoy the story of ~ The Prince of Egypt! ~_**

* * *

**_ Cast ~ _**

**_Baby!/Young!Moses - Hiccup  
Moses - Older!Hiccup  
Ramses - Jamie  
Queen - Toothiana  
Seti (Pharaoh) - Aster_**

**_Yoheved - Valka  
Young!Miriam - Emma (Jack's sis in Rotg)  
Miriam - Rapunzel (W/ brown hair)  
Aaron - Eugene _**

**_Tzipporah - Jackson  
Jethro - North  
Tzipporah's sister 1 - Anna  
Tzipporah's sister 2 - Elsa (W/brown hair)  
Tzipporah's sister 3 - Heather  
_**

**_Ramses' Child - Toothless  
_**

**Note ~ **Write down if u have 2 before reading*

* * *

_Deliver Us ~_

_Normal P.o.v. ~_ It was hot. The sun had blazed on into the afternoon. Yet the day wasn't over. Beyond the sun and the swirling clouds. Dust lifted into the sky. As men were heaving up a heavy statue for the king of Egypt. Their grunting and groaning could be heard for miles and miles on end. Though. Things have only begun to get worse for the Hebrews.

**Men:** _"Mud. Sand. Water. Straw." _

"Faster!" An Egyptian guard yelled as he cracked his whip in the air. Warning the Hebrews to speed up their pace.

**Men:** _"Mud, and lift. Sand and pull. Water and raise up. Straw. *Whip cracks* Faster! From the sting of the whip on my shoulders. From the salt of my sweat. On my brow. Elohim! God on high! Can you hear your people cry? Help us now. This dark hour. Deliver us! Hear our call, Deliver us! Lord of all, remember us. Here in this burning sand! Deliver us! There's a land you promised us. Deliver us! To the Promised Land. ~"_

Deep from where the men were hauled away to work. The Pharaoh's guards, stormed homes of Hebrew mothers. Taking away their baby boys. For the Hebrews were growing to large in number and Pharaoh was worried that they would rise against him in times of war. To dispose of these babies. Pharaoh commanded that his guards through them into the Nile river to drown. Though. One mother planned ahead before the rest. Just for the sake of protecting and saving the life of her 3 month old son from this horrid execution.

**Valka:** _"Yaldi hatov veh harach."*_

Valka tucked her son from the presence of the guards. Hoping that by not seeing him. They wouldn't come for him.

**Valka: **_"__Al tira veh tifchad."* _

Once she was safe inside, she threw away the covering of her clothes and stared longingly into her baby's green eyes. They were beautiful and these last few looks were all she had left. Before sending her child away. She picked up a blanket, wrapped it around her son to keep him hidden, walked over to the door and with her eldest children, they ran to the shore of the Nile.

**Valka: **_"My son. I have nothing I can give. But this chance that you may live. I pray we'll meet again. If He will. Deliver us!"  
_

Just among the cluster of mud and clay houses. Other Hebrew mothers were wailing and crying their hearts out because of what the guards were doing. Only by speed and good timing, did Valka manage to run with her two eldest children by her side and her baby wrapped safely in her arms, without being seen by the men, whom raged the other houses for Hebrew baby boys. Running from the homes, into farther parts of Egypt.

**Valka: **_*Vocalizing*_  
**Men:** _"Deliver us! Hear our prayer, deliver us! From despair, these years of slavery, grow to cruel to stand. Deliver us! There's a land you promised us! Deliver us, out of bondage and. Deliver us! To the Promised Land. ~" _

The family got to the river and everyone knelt down. Emma, Valka's eldest daughter, opened the basket for her mother to place her baby brother inside. Valka held her child close to her. For she knew that she'd never see him again once this was done. Once done. She could never take it back.

**Valka:** _"Hush now, my baby. Be still, love, don't cry. Sleep as your rocked by, the stream."_

She placed her son in the basket and brushed her hand against his cheek as he cooed softly.

**Valka:** _"Sleep and remember. My last, lullaby. So I will. Be with you. When you dream." _

Valka then kissed her son on the forehead as he yawned quietly. She then closed the lid, told her children to wait for her, and went into the river.

**Valka: **_"River, oh River, flow gently for me! Such precious cargo, you bare!"  
_

She then let go of the basket and watched it float away with her son inside. Knowing she can never undo her decision. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

**Valka:** _"Do you know somewhere_, _he can live free? River. Deliver. Him there." *Vocalizes*_

* * *

From the bulrushes and along the Nile, Emma followed her baby brother's basket. She wanted to be sure that her mother's prayer would be answered and that her brother would be safe. Many animals tired to knock over the basket. Such as Crocodiles and Hippos. Yet, Emma gasped when she saw the oars of the Egyptian longboats get tangled with one another. Colliding the basket with them.

She continued to follow the basket till they reached the palace. Where the queen and the prince were in the Nile just to enjoy the cool breeze. The prince was handed a lotus from the water and placed on the ledge when the basket nudged the queen gently. The queen opened the lid and smiled. A baby was inside. He cooed and smiled back at her, for he had just woken up. Emma sighed as she watched from a distance.

**Emma: **_"Brother, your safe now. And safe may you stay. For I have a prayer just for you. Grow, baby brother. Come back, someday. Come and, deliver, us to."  
_

Emma then went back to her mother as the queen took her baby brother from the Nile. Valka's prayer had been answered. The queen looked to her right and left to see if anything was wrong for taking the baby. No one dared say a word. Except for the prince whom reached his arms up. He clearly wanted to see.

**Jamie:** _"_Mommy?_"_

The queen looked down and smiled at her son.

**Toothiana: **_"_Come Jamie. We shall show Aster your new baby brother._"_

The baby smiled as it continued to coo at the queen, whom was now taking him into the palace.

**Toothiana: **_"Hiccup."_

* * *

**Men:** _*From elsewhere* "Deliver us! Send a shepherd, to shepher_d _us. And deliver us, to the Promised Land. Deliver us! To the Promised_ _Land!_"  
**Valka: **_*Somewhere else* "Deliver us!" ~_

* * *

**_AN: Okay.  
1. _**_**Yaldi hatov veh harach.** **Means, **"My good and tender son." **In Hebrew.  
2. **_**_Al tira veh tifchad. Means,_**_"Don't be afraid and don't be scared." **In Hebrew. ** _

_**I'm not gonna do all of this movie. Cause maybe some of u haven't seen it. One of the best places to watch it is Netflix. .com also, .com. U may pick one of those two websites. U can PM me for any other questions and I'll C U all L8ters! ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Alright. Here we enter our next chapter. Jamie and**** Hiccup are much older and start facing challenges. +, We meet Rapunzel and Eugene! DOUBLE BONUS! We also meet Jack ... TRIPLE BONUS! ENJOY! ~**_

* * *

_Years later ~_

Years have passed and the children have grown and a generation has been seen through. Prince Hiccup and Prince Jamie had been racing in their chariots all day. Now they were racing towards the palace for the afternoon. They pass by a wall with their father carved into it. Hiccup couldn't help but tease.

**Hiccup: **"Hey Jamie, How would you like to get your face carved on the wall?"

**Jamie:** "Someday, Yes."

**Hiccup:** "How 'bout now?!"

Hiccup ran his chariot into Jamie's. Almost throwing the older prince over the wall.

**Jamie:** "You almost killed me!"

**Hiccup:** "Aw, come on. Where's your sense of fun?"

Jamie looked towards his younger brother. He couldn't help but chuckle and smirked.

**Jamie:** "Oh! It's fun you want?"

* * *

Hiccup and Jamie started kicking their race into over drive. They couldn't help but laugh and tease one another.

**Jamie: **"Admit Hiccup, You've always looked up to me."

**Hiccup:** "Yes. But it's not much of a view."

The two boys ran their chariots where a Hebrew was painting a monument and they knocked him over. Causing the Hebrew to paint a smile under the nose. Also breaking the nose off the statue and crushing the platform they were on. The two princes stopped when they realized that their horses were to go over the edge of a wall which held up extra sand.

They stood in silence for a second and chuckled nervously to one another. Suddenly the wall broke and they headed downward. They were headed straight for the priests who were in the middle of their afternoon worship to the gods. Because they were not aware, the priests were buried in a thousand pounds of sand. With Jamie and Hiccup on top. Using the sands advantage to push themselves closer to the castle.

**Jamie: **"You don't think we'll get in trouble for this, do you?"

Jamie questioned to Hiccup as the palace came into view. Hiccup gave his brother a chuckle.

**Hiccup:** "No. Not a chance."

That was a lie. For when the two boys got home ~

* * *

**Aster: **"Why do the gods torment me with reckless, destructive, blasphemous sons?!"

**Jamie:** "Father, hear what I-"**  
**

**Aster: **"Be still! Pharaoh speaks."

The teens were silent as their father continued talking.

**Aster:** "I seek to build an empire. And your only thought is t' amuse ye'r selves by tearing it down. Have I taught you nothin'?"

It was the two high priests to speak next.

**Once-Ler:** "You mustn't be to hard on yourself your Highness. Your an excellent teacher."

**Greed-Ler:** "It's not your fault. Your sons here learned nothing."

**Once-Ler:** "They learned blasphemy."

The priests then walked away. leaving the family to consult with one another.

**Hiccup:** "Father, the fault is mine. I goaded Jamie on, and so I am responsible."

**Aster:** "Hmm. Responsible. And do you know the meanin' of that word Jamie?"

**Jamie:** "I understand, father."

**Aster:** "And do you understand the task of which your birth has destined? The ancient traditions. When I pass into the next world then you will be the morning and evening star."

**Jamie:** "One damaged temple did not break centuries of tradition."

**Aster:** "But one. Weak link. Can break the chain of a mighty dynasty!"

There was a moment of silence. Toothiana placed a hand on Aster's shoulder and they looked down upon Jamie whom stood there in forced silence. Aster then sighed and dismissed them both. When Jamie tried to speak, Tooth raised her hand as in to say,'Go.' Jamie then left the room in rage. Hiccup turned back to his father and spoke.

**Hiccup: **"Father? You know it was really my fault. Must you be so hard on him?"

**Aster:** "Hiccup, You will never have to carry a burden. Like the crown I shall pass to Jamie. He must not allow himself to be lead astray. Even by you my son."

**Hiccup:** "All he cares about is- is your approval. I know he'll live up to your expectation. He only needs the opportunity."

**Aster:** *Sighs* "Maybe. Maybe so. Go now. I shall see you both tonight."

Hiccup then left to find Jamie.

* * *

Hiccup was whistling to himself as he leaned against a statue.

**Hiccup:** "Well. That when well."

**Jamie:** "Go away."**  
**

**Hiccup:** "Could've been worse."**  
**

**Jamie:** ",'Weak line of the chain,' That's what he called me."

**Hiccup:** "Well. You are rather pathetic."

**Jamie:** "Irresponsible. ignorant of the traditions. He practically accused me of bringing down the dynasty."

**Hiccup:** "Yeah, I can see it now, there go the pyramids." *Chuckles*

**Jamie:** "You can laugh about that."

**Hiccup:** "Statues cracking and falling over. The Nile drying up. Single handedly, you will bring the greatest kingdom on earth to ruins."

**Jamie:** "Tell me this Hiccup. Why is it whenever you start something, I'm the one who ends up in trouble?"

Hiccup had filled a bag with wine and dropped it onto the priests. When they looked up they were clearly annoyed and pissed.

**Greed-Ler: **"Ah. Jamie! Your in trouble young man!"

**Once-Ler:** "Yes, get down here! I think you owe us an apology!"

Jamie looked to his left and Hiccup had the wine bowl in his hands. A smirk placed upon his face.

**Hiccup: **"Might as well."

Jamie then took the bowl and poured it out onto the still complaining priests. Getting them to the complain more.

**Hiccup:** "I figured it out. You know what your problem is Jamie?"

Jamie gave him a 'hmm?' as a reply.

**Hiccup:** "You care to much."

**Jamie:** "And your problem is, you don't care at all."

**Hiccup:** "Then I guess you care more then I do that we're. Late for the banquet for example?"

* * *

The two princes then ran through the halls of the castle. Knowing that in a way, they were in trouble. He was done for. As Jamie had remarked. Yet, Hiccup reassured him that no would notice them coming in. The reassurance was taken to lightly. Because the room was filled with cheers and clapping of hands as they entered.

**Jamie: **",'Nobody will notice'."

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle nervously. Then their mother walked up to them and embraced them.

**Toothiana: **"Ah, the young princes. Jamie, you were just named 'Prince regent*' You are now in charge of over seeing all the temples."

She then pushed Jamie towards Aster.

**Toothiana:** "I suggest. You get over there. And thank your father."

Toothiana then turned to Hiccup and spoke with him.

**Toothiana: **"Apparently Hiccup, someone thought he. Just needed the opportunity."

Hiccup smiled as he walked up to Jamie and their father.

_**Hiccup: **_"My lord pharaoh! I propose the high priests offer tribute. To their new regent."

**Aster:** "An excellent idea. Once-Ler! Greed-Ler!"

The priests had spit out their wine and Once-Ler bumped Greed-Ler in the arm.

**Once-Ler: **"The Median boy."

**Greed-Ler:** "That's a good idea."**  
**

**Once-Ler:** "Go get him."

* * *

The priests presented a boy with fair tanned skin, chocolate hair, and chocolate hazel eyes. They pulled him off his camel and he stood in front of Jamie and Hiccup. Jamie seemed most interested in this Median foreigner then Hiccup was.

**Jamie: **"Let us see this. Desert flower."

Jamie grabbed the boy's face to see him better. The boy tried to bite him. Yet Jamie pulled his fingers away on time.

**Jamie: **"More like a desert cobra."

**Hiccup:** _*Chuckles* _"Not much of a snake charmer are you?"

**Jamie:** "That's why I. Give him to you."

Jamie pushed Hiccup closer to the boy. Hiccup stuttered out his protest.

**Hiccup: **"No. No. That's generous but-"

**Jackson: **"I won't be given to anyone."

He snarled to the princes.

**Jackson: **"Especially an arrogant, pampered, palace brat!"

The crowd did a 'ooohhhh' notion as Jamie whispered to Hiccup.

**Jamie: **"You gonna let him talk to you like that?"

**Hiccup:** "You will show the proper respect for a prince of Egypt."

**Jackson: ** "But I am showing all the respect you deserve. NONE!"

Jackson yanked the rope which bonded his hands from the Priest's grasp and swung it around. The guards were about to take hold when Hiccup grasped the rope.

**Hiccup: **"Be still."

**Jackson: **"Untie this rope. I demand you set me free."

**Hiccup: **"Be still."

**Jackson: **"Let go!"

Hiccup looked over for a second and saw the pond. He then smirked.

**Hiccup: **"As you wish."

Jackson screamed as he fell into the pond. Everyone around him laughed. Hiccup looked behind him and saw that Toothiana looked away in utter disappointment. Jamie came up and patted him on the back while laughing. He called to a servant to have Jackson dried up and sent to Hiccup's chamber then Jamie spoke to their father.

**Jamie: **"If it pleases you, father. My first act as regent is to appoint Hiccup. As royal chief architect!"

The crowd then cheered for this announcement. Hiccup had something different on his mind as he looked to see that Jackson had given him an upset and angry look. Then having walked away with the servant.

* * *

**_AN: Okay I know I said that Rapunzel and Eugene would come in this chapter. But I changed my mind. At least you read that Jackson's finally included in the story. Again, u can watch 'The Prince of Egypt on Netflix and Amazon. I OWN NOTHING! C U GUYS L8TERS! ~_**


End file.
